


Leap of Faith

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-20
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Leap of Faith

Remus found Severus in his study, nose to parchment. His ink-stained fingers proved his distraction. There was only one time of the month he was less than meticulous: a week before the full moon. It seemed his inability to perfect an improvement on Wolfsbane drove him nearly as mad as the moon had driven Remus in the days before the potion existed.

"Working late?" Remus's voice made the man jump; another proof of his state.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Severus snarked. 

"I know what you're doing, Severus. We go through this every month. I have every confidence in you." 

~*~

"You're the only one," Severus muttered under his breath.

"If only you'd let me test—"

"No!" Severus stood hands flat on the desk. "It isn't safe for humans."

"I'm a werewolf," Remus said dryly. Severus only glared. "Why are you so bloody stubborn?"

Of course the answer dawned on Remus as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Severus was afraid of losing him. When taking Wolfsbane, Severus knew what to expect from Remus. 

If they tried something new, if they failed...

Remus approached the desk and took Severus's hand in his.

"We'll do this together. You'll see."


End file.
